


Luke's Clone

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Clones, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has to deal with his own clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke's Clone

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "01. Clone"

Luke contemplated figure on the other side of the glass. It was himself, sure enough, except that the hair color was slightly off. And its skin wasn't artificially bronzed from the tanner in Med. But other than that, it was perfectly copied.

He did not like it at all.

Cloning was not something to be taken lightly; just look at what it had done to Angie's psyche! He had no intention of falling into that same emotional moray.

So, refusing to meet its eyes, he punched in the airlock code. He winced as the doors opened, paused, and then closed.


End file.
